


He Never Thought

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Contemplation, Exposed to the elements, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Imprisonment, Restraints, Sunburn, Whump, chained, musings, toothless whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Febuwhump Day 3. Set during my Httyd Zombie AU. When he turned 15, Hiccup never thought the world was going to end, that he would have to fight to survive in a world that's turned upsidedown, he never thought he would ever be imprisoned and chained down like something less then human either.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	He Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Febuwhump prompt: "Imprisonment"
> 
> My first Febuwhump prompt dedicated to my Httyd Zombie AU, which I have recently begun to post.  
> Definitely a lighter whump, but still a fun one, I think.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Night has fallen over Hiccup and Toothless inside the Hunter encampment, the place that holds them prisoner.

They're in a little plaza of some town and their captors have the nearby buildings to sleep in for the night, but the two of them, they're forced to stay outside and face the elements.

Not such a bad thing for tonight, Hiccup supposes, as it is in the middle of Summer and the cooling night provides a stark contrast to the unbearable heat of the day. It's a mercy on his body.

Hiccup's face is flushed and red with sunburn and so are his arms and his neck along with his collarbone. The sleeves of his red plaid shirt rolled up, he hadn't thought to roll them down before his forearms burned and slivers of dry skin began to peel away in some spots. It's by mere luck that he didn't get struck by a heatstroke.

Though, he does feel a little on the hot side. And his clothes smell and he feels sweaty. His scalp might be a little burned as well.

There are cuffs around his wrists with chains that rattle with his every move and chafe terribly. Hiccup doesn't know where they could've gotten them from, but they have bound him to the fountain standing in the middle of the plaza.

And since he can't possibly tear through chain links, he's stuck here. Their only choice is to wait for their friends to come.

Picking at the loose, dry skin, Hiccup hears his dragon crooning for his attention. He looks up, finding the Night Fury opposite to him in a cage much too small for a dragon his size. He's pinned down and there's a muzzle around his head, allowing very little movement.

Hiccup sighs.

"I'm sorry, Bud," He tells the dragon, feeling responsible for getting him captured with him.

Toothless makes a noise of disagreement. Hiccup didn't drag him down with him, he would've never let him face those Hunters alone.

At his support, Hiccup smiles lightly. He finds some comfort with him.

Who could've ever expected him to be in this situation? Imprisoned, chained down, and together with a dragon who is his best friend in the whole world.

This kind of life, fighting and surviving to see the next day, it brainwashes everyone.

Hiccup almost forgets what it was like three years ago, to wake up and not have 'being ambushed and subsequently imprisoned by a rivaling group' be a definite possibility on his list of things that can happen that day.

He never thought he would have a dragon for a best friend. He never thought he would have to lead a group of survivors in a post-apocalyptic world, the kind he'd always see on tv.

He never thought he would ever be a person of interest to capture and hold for ransom. He never thought he would ever be held against his will, chained to some fountain in the open air, like he's something less than human that isn't deserving of at least a roof above his head. He never thought he would be left exposed to the elements, fated to be sunburned and possibly concerningly dehydrated. He's hungry, too, which doesn't bode well for someone who has little reserves to fall back on.

He never thought of a lot of things.


End file.
